Daria Fanworks Awards
The Daria Fanworks Awards, popularly known as the Booties, are virtual awards for written and visual works. Awarded annually by members of the community, they recognize excellence in many aspects of fan fiction and fan art. History The awards were originally created in 2004. Former community member Dr. Mike was in charge of the first awards. The ballot consisted of a registered poll hosted on his website. From 2005 on, Richard Lobinske, Quiverwing and Mr Orange have been responsible for the organization of the awards. In 2013, mommakaz took Quiverwing's place in the DFAs staff. Rules FanWorks posted to one of the fan websites or other archive site like FanFiction.net during the year will be eligible. Nominations Members of the community may make as many nominations per category as they choose. However, a maximum of five (ten until 2008) nominations per category will go forward to voting. Recommended works will go into the final list in order of the number of nominations that each work received during the nomination process. In the event of ties that would result in more than ten per category, the DFA staff will vote internally to decide the final entries. For written works, RLobinske (an author) will not be involved in the internal vote. For visual works, Quiverwing (an artist) will not be involved in the internal vote. Self-nominations are not accepted. Incomplete works will not be eligible. (Works posted only on bulletin boards did not used to be eligible but since have been) Author name and full title of story/art and a link to the posted work are required with nominations. For fanfiction series, members have to select a representative story of that series for each category, except in the Favorite Ongoing and New Series categories. Nominations that do not have all requested information included will not be considered. If less than three nominations, a category will be consolidated into a similar category or not considered.. Nominations are accepted throughout the year until a date determined on early January of the following year. Final list of nominations will be ready by mid January. Voting Voting will run between the posting of final nominations and January 31. Voting for written work will be separate from visual works. Voting is by email attachment. Votes are saved as a .txt file and sent as an attachment to each of the DFA staff. To help maintain confidentiality of voting, members don't include identifying material in the .txt files. Three people receiving votes allows cross-checking for errors or discrepancies. The DFA staff is not eligible to vote. 2010 Revision For the first time in five years, the awards categories went through a severe revision. It consisted mostly in the merge and renaming of several categories. The changes were: * Favorite Drama (Includes melodramas.) * Favorite School-Centered (This category covers all high school-centered stories.) * Favorite Pre-Canon (Formerly called Favorite Pre-Esteemsters.) * Favorite Post-Canon (Formerly called Favorite Post-Is It College Yet?) * Favorite Crossover (Includes movie parodies.) * Favorite Fantasy (Formerly called Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Non-Horror.) * Favorite Horror (Formerly called Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Horror.) * Favorite Erotica (Includes straight and gay/lesbian stories.) Retired awards in 2010: * Favorite Melodrama (Merged with Drama.) * Favorite School-Centered - Lawndale High * Favorite Movie Parody (Merged with Crossover.) * Favorite Non Fiction Essay (Due to lack of nominees for several years.) * Favorite Visual Inspired by the Television Series or Official Books Award categories Written works * Favorite Overall * Favorite Drama (Includes melodramas.) * Favorite Comedy * Favorite Romance - Straight * Favorite Romance - Gay/Lesbian * Favorite School-Centered (This category covers all high school-centered stories.) * Favorite Pre-Canon (Formerly called Favorite Pre-Esteemsters.) * Favorite Post-Canon (Formerly called Favorite Post-Is It College Yet?) * Favorite Alternate Universe * Favorite Crossover (Includes movie parodies.) * Favorite Science Fiction * Favorite Fantasy/Supernatural (Formerly called Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Non-Horror.) * Favorite Horror * Favorite Erotica (Includes straight and gay/lesbian stories.) * Favorite Use of a Background or Supporting Character from the Television Series (Please include the character for which the story is nominated.) * Favorite Character Development/Redevelopment/Growth * Favorite Weird Idea * Favorite Ongoing Series (Must have at least one new story during the year.) * Favorite New Series * Favorite New Author Visual works * Favorite Overall * Favorite Original * Favorite Visual Inspired by a Fan Written Work * Favorite Comedy * Favorite Alter Ego/Crossover * Favorite Single or Multi-Panel Comic * Favorite Digital (Completely computer generated.) * Favorite Traditional (Pencil, ink, paint with no computer manipulation.) * Favorite Mixed Media (Multiple artistic media used. Includes computer manipulated traditional.) * Favorite Image Manipulation * Favorite Erotic * Favorite Holiday Visual * Favorite New Artist Retired awards * Favorite Movie Rip Off Work * Favorite Slash * Favorite Dramatic Comedy * Favorite Melodrama (Merged with Drama.) * Favorite School-Centered Lawndale High (Now includes all school-centered stories.) * Favorite Movie Parody (Merged with Crossover.) * Favorite Non Fiction Essay * Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Horror * Favorite Visual Inspired by the Television Series or Official Books * Favorite Jane Story * Favorite Quinn Story * Favorite Helen Story * Favorite Jake Story * Favorite Holiday Story List of Daria Fanworks Awards * 2004 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2005 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2006 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2007 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2008 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2009 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2011 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2012 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2013 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2014 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2015 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2016 Daria Fanworks Awards * 2017 Daria Fanworks Awards Category: Daria Fanworks Awards